The Island Chronicles
by TDStoryWriter
Summary: In this reimagining of TDI, twenty-two teens come to Camp Wawanakwa to battle it out for one hundred thousand dollars. They'll have to face their surroundings, challenges, wildlife, and even each other. What will happen? Who will win? Just read to find out!


**Disclaimer: TDStoryWriter does not own Total Drama.**

A man appears on the screen and smiles at the camera. He strokes his black hair as he awaits the arrival of twenty-two different teens.

"Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario! I'm your host, Chris McLean. Dropping one of the hottest new teen reality shows on television right now!" The man then begins to walk down the dock, the camera following his every movement.

"So, here's the deal. Twenty-two teens have signed up to spend eight weeks at this crummy old summer camp. They will compete in challenges against each other and then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers." Chris looked pleased at that and then continued, "Every two days, one team will either receive a reward or have to send one of their teammates home for good."

The host chuckled at the joke, but then realized he was still on the air. "Anyways, we told our contestants they'd be staying in a five star resort, so if they seem a little ticked off, that's why."

_**Cue theme song**_

A yacht drives in to the side of the dock. The host walks over to it, eyeing the camera as he does.

"Our first contestant is Beth!" A short girl gets off the boat, dropping her luggage. The teen runs over to the host and hugs him, unnerving Chris.

"Oh my gosh, Chris! It's so glamorous to meet you!" Chris then pushes the teen away, whom picks up her luggage. "Your much shorter in person."

"I am? Wow, didn't know that. Go stand on that side of the dock," says the host. The teen did as she was told, walking over to the left side of the dock.

"Contestant number two is DJ!" A yacht pulls up, revealing a large teen. He gets off the yacht with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yo, Chris. Where's the resort, man?"

"Oh, that was a big lie. This is where you're staying instead of that resort," the host replied. DJ glared at the man and joined Beth, mumbling under his breath.

"Our third contestant arriving to the island is Gwen!" A goth got off the next yacht, head down.

"Oh, I did not sign up for this," she states, walking over to the host.

"Yes you did. Contracts." The man holds up a pack of papers, words all over them. The teen at the sight takes the papers, ripping them into shreds, tossing them into the water.

"You know the great thing about lawyers? They make _tons_ of copies." He holds up a new set of papers, making Gwen glare at the host.

"I'm still not staying," says the teen.

"Well, I hope you can swim, 'cause your ride just left." The teen turns, noticing the yacht driving away from the dock, at least a mile away.

"Jerk," she says, joining her other two competitors.

A fourth yacht pulls up, as the fourth contestant gets off.

"Yo, Geoff! What's up, man?" asks the host.

"Not much, man," he replies, irritating Gwen.

"If they say 'man' one more time, I'm swimming back," the teen says, as Geoff walks over to the rest of the cast. DJ holds his fist up and the two fists bump, smiling. They then turn around as the fifth yacht pulls up, revealing the next contestant. A blonde gets off, as the camera pans up from her boots up, leaving a smile on Chris' face.

"Not too shabby," the host says, as the teen walks up, rolling her luggage.

"Hi. Okay, you look so familiar!"

"I'm Chris McLean. The host, of the show?"

"Oh, that's where I know you from!"

"Um, yeah. Nice meeting you, Lindsay," says the host.

"Oh! You too, Kyle!" Lindsay runs off, as the host face palms himself. The sixth contestant gets off a yacht, annoyed.

The host announces, "Heather!" The teen walks over to the rest of the cast, suddenly greeted by Beth.

"Hi! Looks like we're your friends for the next eight weeks!" says the teen, spitting as she talks. Heather, unnerved by Beth, backs up, avoiding the spit. She joins the rest of the cast, glaring at the others.

Punk rock music plays from the other direction, making the contestants glance over in that direction. The teen gets off the yacht, throwing his luggage on the dock.

"I don't like surprises," says the teen, glaring at the host, sending daggers through his eyes.

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that. He also said I could send him a call at any time I needed, _Duncan_," the host replies, satisfying the teen. He walks over to join his competitors, passing Heather.

"Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous," he says, winking at Heather.

"Drop dead, you skeeze!" she says, glaring at the teen.

"Our next contestant is Tyler!" The host waves his hands to the ocean, as a yacht appears, with a teen behind it on jet skis. He then accidentally lets go, landing him flying off the dock, into the luggage. A bag flies off the pile, landing in the water, getting Heather wet.

"Ugh! My shoes!" the teen exclaims, glaring at Tyler.

"Wicked wipe-out, dude!" the host exclaims. The teen lifts a thumb up from the luggage, pointing it up. DJ and Geoff exchange looks, and then give thumbs-up. Gwen glances up at the sight. Heather joins the others, as Beth waves at her, making the host laugh. He then turns around as he hears heavy breathing behind him.

"Welcome to camp, Harold," the host says, waving his hands towards the camp. He glances upward at the camp, then back at the host.

"What's he looking at?" Beth asks.

"Do you mean the show is at some crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" The host nods, but then backs up as Harold shouts 'Yes!'

"That is so much more favorable to my skills," says the teen, walking over to the rest of the cast. Chris makes a face as the next contestant walks up the dock.

"Contestant number nine is Trent!" The teen compliments the host on his work and the two fist bump.

"Thanks, man! I knew I rocked that show!" the host exclaims.

"I saw that! One of the guys dropped his partner on her head. Yet, they got immunity that week," says Beth, receiving looks from the others whom already arrived.

"Lucky! I hope I get dropped on my head," says Harold, who receives a weird look from Gwen and Geoff. Lindsay agrees with the nerd.

"So, this is it?" He glances over to the cast, eyeing the cast. Heather wrings her hair as Harold puts a finger up his nose. "Alrighty, then."

Trent walks over to join the rest of the cast. He smiles as Gwen, whom looks away. As Trent looks away, Gwen returns a smile in his direction. A yacht then appears, dropping off the next teen.

"Hey. What's up?" The teen puts her surf board straight up, holding her luggage.

"Alright! Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here!"

"Pfft. Nice board," starts Duncan, glaring at Bridgette. "This isn't Malibu, honey."

"I thought we were going to be on a beach!" The camera then pans to one off the shores.

"We are!" the host exclaims. Bridgette sighs.

"Great." She walks over to join the rest of the cast, hitting Chris in the head with her board.

"Alright," he says, touching his tender head. "Ow, Bridgette!" Bridgette turns around, glaring at the host.

"Hey, guys," she says, facing the cast.

"Hey!" Geoff waves and Bridgette turns, making the cast duck under her surf board.

"Dang! Watch the board, man!" Harold glares at the surfer.

"Hi! I'm Beth!" Bridgette whips around again, making Heather angry.

"Okay, we've all met surfer girl. Can we get on with the show, please?" Tyler looks in her direction, and she glances back, but then turns away.

"Someone miss their double cappuccino this morning?" Harold nods in agreement.

"Get bent!" Heather turns as the next boat pulls up to the island. A short teen with only one bag gets off, walking towards the host.

"Our.. um.. next contestant is Noah!"

"You got my memo about my life threating allergies?" says the teen, passing up the host.

"I'm sure someone did!" the host exclaims.

"Good. Is this where we're staying?" Noah asks.

"No, it's your mother's house, and we're throwing a party," says the delinquent, glaring at the teen.

"Cute, nice piercings. Do them yourself?" the teen asks, now beside Duncan.

"Yeah! Want one?" The teen grabs Noah's lip, whom, in return, looks at his lip.

"Um, no thanks. Can I have my lip back, please?" Duncan lets the teen's lip go. "Thanks."

"What's up, y'all! LeShawna's in the house!" A yacht pulls up to the docks as Harold's mouth drops.

"Yo, baby! Hey, how you doin'? How's it goin'? Feel free to quit now and save yourself the trouble, 'cause I came here to win!" She walks over to DJ.

"Yo, what's up, my brother? Gimme some sugar, baby!" Harold appears above LeShawna, eyeing the teen.

"I've never seen a girl like you in real life before," the nerd states, making LeShawna turn.

"Excuse me?"

"Your really big… and loud!"

"Oh, what did you say to me? Oh, no you didn't! I'll show you big and loud, baby!" Bridgette and DJ run to LeShawna, holding her back from Harold.

"Alright, campers. Settle down. Our next contestants to arrive are Katie and Sadie! Welcome to your new home for eight weeks!" The two turn, following Chris' hand movement to a dirty island with cabins and porta-potties.

"Oh my gosh, Sadie, look! It's a summer camp!" squealed Katie.

"Oh, yay!" Sadie squealed, running towards her competitors. Katie did the same, rolling her luggage behind her. They, along with the rest of the cast, turned at the sound of the next yacht arriving to the island. A teen gets off the yacht with no luggage, walking over to the host.

"Ezekiel! What's up, man?" The teen pauses at the question, and then points up.

"I think I see a bird." Trent laughs at the sound, while the others give him weird looks.

"Okay, look dude. I know you don't get out much. Been homeschooled your whole life, been raised by freaky prairie people. Just try not to get kicked off too early, ok?" He pushes the teen away as he welcomes the next contestant.

"Contestant number seventeen is Cody!" A scrawny, geeky-type teen gets off the yacht, sending a wink towards Gwen. He fist bumps the host and joins the rest of the cast. The next contestant gets off the bus, glaring at the host.

"Welcome to the island, Eva!" The teen walks past the host, dropping her bag on Cody's foot. The teen winces, picking up his foot.

"What's in that bag? Dumbbells?" Eva nods, receiving looks from every direction. The next contestant gets off, running to hug the host.

"Hi, Chris! It's just so awesome to be here!" He sets the host down and joins the rest of his competitors.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome, Courtney!" A yacht appears, showing a teen, waving to the cast. Chris lets a hand out, helping the teen get off. She thanks him and walks over to the rest of the cast.

"Hi! You must be the other contestants! It's very nice to meet you all!" the teen exclaims.

"Hi, I'm Owen." The teens shake hands.

"It's very nice to meet you O.. wow.." A yacht appears dropping off the next contestant.

"Justin! Welcome to Total Drama, man!" The two fist bump as Chris tells the teen that they picked him based on only his looks.

"I can deal with that," says Justin, making Sadie faint. He joins the others, standing beside Courtney.

"Our final contestant is Izzy!" A teen jumps off the yacht, landing face-first onto the docks. Courtney runs to her aid, lifting her out of the water. Izzy shakes off the water and jumps up, running to join the others.

"Now, come to the ends of the dock! We need a promo picture!" The contestants did as they were told, walking over to the right side of the dock. They posed however they wanted, Chris on a yacht in the ocean. He told the cast to smile as he got ready to take the picture.

"Oops, sorry. The cap was on," says the host, apologizing. He then tries to take another, realizing he's out of film.

"Come on man, my face is about to freeze!" LeShawna yelled at the host, angrily.

"Got it," the host exclaimed. "One, two, three!" He snapped the picture, causing the contestants to go blind for a few seconds.

"Now that we've taken our promo picture, follow me to the campfire pit!" Courtney gets up from her knees and joins the cast. Justin follows her from behind, eyeing the teen curiously. He whistles, making Courtney turn. She then walks away from him, nervously.

"Good. Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks. The campers around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. You dig?" Harold smiles at Duncan, who holds up a fist in response. "The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win one hundred thousand dollars!"

"Excuse me! What will the sleeping arrangements be, because I would like to request a bunk under her," the delinquent says, pointing towards Heather.

"There not co-ed, are they?" the teen says, nervously.

"No. Guys on one side of the cabin, girls on the other. Now, let's split you up into two teams. If I call your name, go stand over there."

"Beth." The teen gets up, and starts her journey to the destination the host selected.

"Justin. DJ. Gwen." The three get up, joining Beth.

"Courtney." The teen looks disgusted, realizing she was on the same team as Justin.

"Geoff. Heather. Sadie. Owen." The four get up, Sadie looking nervously at Katie.

"Cody and.. Izzy! Move, move, move!"

"But what about Katie?" Sadie sniffles, realizing the two were not on the same team.

"Sadie, is it? Come on, it'll be fine." Courtney walks Sadie over to the rest of the team. The host tosses them a red poster.

"From now on, you eleven will henceforth be known as.. the Killer Bass! As for the other eleven," he states, continuing to break the contestants into two teams.

"Tyler. LeShawna. Harold." The three get up, going to stand on the other side of the campfire pit.

"Noah. Lindsay." The two start to walk over to join their team, but Lindsay trips.

"Trent. Eva. Bridgette. Move, move, move!"

"Katie." The teen sadly gets up, joining her team.

"Ezekiel and.. Duncan! You guys will henceforth be known as.. the Screaming Gophers!" The host throws a green poster to Harold, who unravels it.

"Cool!" the teen states, in awe of the poster.

"Alright, campers! You and your team will be on camera at all times throughout this competition."

_**Static/Confessional Camera**_

**Chris- ** "You will also be able to share your inner-most thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking _or _just get something off your chest."

**Courtney- **"Um, ok. So far this sucks. But now that I am here, I might as well try to win, right?"

**Lindsay- **"I don't get it. Where's the camera guy?"

**Sadie- **"Hi, mom! I miss Katie already.."

_**Static/End Confessional Camera**_

"Alright," the host starts, all twenty-two pairs of eyes on him. "Now that we have your teams, let's split you into your cabins. Gophers on the west side, bass on the east."

Heather walks in the Bass cabin, glancing at the sleeping arrangements. "Bunk beds? Isn't this a little.. _summer-camp?_"

Gwen walked in, annoyed at the teen, bumping her with her backpack. "That's the idea, genius."

"Ugh! Shut it, weird goth girl," the teen fired back, glaring in the goth's direction.

"Your so smart. I dig that," says a teen, standing next to Gwen. The teen dropped her luggage and turned around in disgust.

"Shouldn't you be on the _boys _side, _Cody_?" The teen smiled, causing the pasty teen to toss the geek outside, making Courtney back up as she rolled in her luggage and herself.

Chris walked up to the Gopher cabin, seeing Lindsay on the steps. "Excuse me, Kyle, where are the outlets? I need to plug in my straightening iron!"

"There are some in the communal bathrooms just across the way," the host replies, pointing over to a building north of the cabin.

"Where's the star? I'm so confused," the blonde replies.

"Wow.. that's a shocker," says the host, laughing. Eva walks out and sits on the steps, hearing Lindsay and Chris' entire conversation.

"It means we shower together. Idiot," the teen says, making Lindsay go berserk.

"AWH! NO! COME ON!" the teen exclaimed, making some of the Gophers peek out from their cabins.

"Excuse me, Chris? Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?" Geoff asks, smiling at Bridgette as she walked by.

"Your all sixteen years old. As old as a counselor in training at a regular summer camp. So, other than myself, you'll be unsupervised. You've got half an hour to unpack and meet me at the main lodge. Starting, now." The host walked off, heading towards the main lodge.

"Nice," Geoff said, watching Chris walk off. Everyone then heard a scream and ran to the source of it. Lindsay was standing on a stool, noticing a cockroach on the floor.

"Oh, man, that white girl can scream!" LeShawna exclaimed. DJ noticed the cockroach and screamed, jumping on a bed.

"And that.. was my bed," Gwen said, sighing. Immediately after, feet appeared, trying to kill the poor cockroach. Duncan then appeared with an axe, swinging down at the cockroach, killing it.

"Well, that's one way to kill a cockroach," Gwen said, glancing at the body of the insect.

"Listen up! I serve it three times a day, and you'll eat it three times a day! Grab a tray, get your food, and sit your butts down now!" screamed a man behind the counter. Chris then introduced the man as 'Chef Hatchet', the camp's chef.

"Excuse me, will be getting all the major food groups?" Beth asked, receiving a glare from the chef.

"Just sit your butt down!" Chef Hatchet screamed at the teen, making her run away nervously.

"Have a cow," Owen said, whispering to Cody. The two smiled but then seemed nervous.

"What was that? Come closer, big guy, I didn't hear you!"

"Oh, it was nothing," Owen replied, grabbing his tray. The chef nodded, keeping to his business there after.

"Welcome to the main lodge!" Chris said, entering the room.

"Yo, Chris, can you order a pizza?" A hatchet flew across the room, landing in the wall, unnerving half the contestants.

"Whoa whoa whoa! It's cool, dude! Brown slop is cool, dude! Right, guys?" The other twenty-one contestants nodded nervously, pretending to agree.

"Your first challenge begins in one hour!" The host then walked out the door, holding one finger up.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Sadie asked, directing her question to DJ.

"It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?" the teen replied. The scene then changed, showing the contestants on a cliff looking down.

"Oh, crap!" DJ exclaimed.

**And that's Chapter one! Please review! Also, I will post a word count total per chapter and overall each chapter!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Word Count This Chapter: 3,262 words**

**Overall: 3,262 words**


End file.
